I Don't Have A Gun
by Korrasami Trouble
Summary: Korra is hired to eliminate a target from her past she refuses to kill. *Based off a song by Nirvana called Come As You Are. Cover by Yuna.
**Title:** I Don't Have A Gun.

 **Pairing:** Korra  & Asami.

 **Rated:** M.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I also do not own the lyrics to the song Come As You Are by Nirvana. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Synopsis:** Korra is hired to eliminate a target from her past she refuses to kill. *Based off a song by Nirvana called Come As You Are. Cover by Yuna.

 **Authors Note:** This story is based off a song by Nirvana called Come As You Are. The cover I listen to is by Yuna that inspired me to write it. Scenario is from an original story I was gonna write but then I was like nah. I was going to wait to publish this after Just Drive and after I got my first chapter out of the story you all voted for on my Korrasami AU Drabbles but I couldn't wait. The song is stuck in my head.

 **Special Thanks:** Goes out to my Beta Reader, Expertnewbs, for correcting my horrible mistakes in this fic. Much appreciated.

 **Warning:** Violent. That's about it.

 **PS:** I was thinking this could be a prelude to another story I had in mind for Korrasami called 'Killers Club' but... I honestly don't know yet if I'd even do it. I have to many AU's already in mind but this was very fun to write and if it wasn't to disturbing for you all I may continue it with that story. But if not, I hope you all enjoy this oneshot.

* * *

 _ **-Come as you are-**_

Korra walked through the park with a newspaper in hand. There was a bench that overlooked Yue Bay up ahead. She could see a man sitting at the end of the bench. She took a seat at the opposite end leaving a space between him and her. She placed her newspaper on top of his switching it.

The man got up taking his now empty paper leaving Korra in peace. She picked it up once he left and saw a file on her new target. She opened it up looking briefly through the stats until she came across a photo of the woman she was suppose to kill, Asami Sato.

 _ **-As you were-**_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _10 months ago._

 _It was raining hard that night. Korra stumbled from the alleyway, hand pressed hard against her side. She walked up ahead to the bus stop. She took a seat and looked down the street to see if the bus was close. Her vision was starting to blur as she saw a figure with an umbrella coming towards her. Blinking a few times to see, Korra could make out a woman's shape. She took deep breaths to calm herself. She then removed her hand from her side. Looking down, she could see her own blood on her fingertips._

 _ **-As I want you to be-**_

Taking a sip of coffee, Korra waited patiently as the alarm on her watch when off. "Right on time..." she mumbled to herself turning it off. She looked across the street seeing Asami entering the coffee shop. She would order the usual before heading to work.

Korra had been following her for a few days to get down her schedule. Pin pointing three locations to kill her. Parking garage at her job, the alleyway by the flower shop she passes on her way to work, and her apartment. Korra was still contemplating if she should do it or not.

 _ **-As a friend, as a friend-**_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _10 months ago._

 _Korra's breathing became shallow. She hung her head low as the woman passed by her. Her eyes followed the shadow seeing it stop by the sign. She inhaled quickly as she felt the sharp pain in her side. Groaning against her will, Korra slumped over spitting up blood. She couldn't bare the pain that she was feeling. Fighting the urge to pass out completely. She could see the shadow getting closer to her, blocking her view of the street light in the rain. Wondering if death was finally coming for her._

 _ **-As an old enemy-**_

Asami got to her apartment before her next shift was about to start. She opened her door and heard it close behind her. Tossing her keys in a bowl, she walked into the living room and took off her coat. "A quick shower is all I need..." she said ready to strip down to nothing.

Korra silently came behind her with her gun raised to the back of her head. "You might want to rain check that," she said cocking the hammer back on her gun. "Turn around slowly and do not say a word," Korra demanded in a steady tone of voice.

Asami breath hitched when she heard the click. She held her hands up and turned around slowly seeing the barrel of the gun. Looking past it she saw the intruder behind it.

"Take a seat," Korra motion the gun over to the couch and back to Asami.

Doing as she was told, Asami sat down on her couch without making a peep.

Korra walked around the couch until she was standing in front of Asami. Her gun still aiming at her forehead. She lowered it lowly at Asami's chest with her index finger on the trigger.

Asami tears quietly streamed down her cheeks without her making a sound. Her lower lip quivered in fear. Her body shaking wondering if this was the end.

Korra knew what she had to do. What she was being paid to do. But what she wouldn't do was kill her. She removed her finger off the trigger and lowered her gun. "I came here to kill you," she spoke softly. "I'm sure you know why."

Thinking about it briefly, Asami gave a nod before responding. "Zolt's son... I couldn't save him."

Korra uncocked her gun and put it behind her back. She took out an envelope and tossed it on the coffee table. "You need to pack..." she gestured for her to pick up. Asami took the manila envelope and looked inside. She saw a stack of money, passport, papers and identification. "And leave as soon as possible," Korra directed without a second thought.

Asami's mind was running a hundred miles a minute. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned looking back up at Korra.

"I owe you," Korra said without hesitation.

 _ **-Take your time, hurry up. Choice is yours, don't be late-**_

Korra took Asami's suitcase and helped her downstairs and into a cab.

A man in the suit watched across the street in a car. He saw both woman getting into the cab. He took out his phone and made a call to inform his employer. "She's still alive. What do you want us to do?"

"Take care of it," the voice on the other end spoke before hanging up. The man signaled to his partner to follow the cab.

Korra walked through central station with Asami. She already had a ticket to get as far away from Republic City as possible. Her train would be arriving in 15 minutes.

"Get on that train as soon as possible," Korra said sitting her suitcase down.

Asami shook her head in disbelief, "they'll know you helped me," she said concerned for what would happen to her.

Korra shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "I'll deal with it."

Asami understood and flashed a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said taking her suitcase in hand.

Nodding, Korra starts to walk away.

"Can I at least know your name this time?" Asami asked hoping to get an answer.

Korra turned around and shook her head no, "it's best if you didn't," she replied before walking away.

Korra adjusts her blue scarf around her neck and jogs up the stairs when she saw two guys in suits running down them. Reaching the top of the stairs, Korra thought on it and looked back down getting a bad feeling.

Asami when into the restroom to get cleaned up. She had worked for nearly 10 hours straight in the ER. She felt bad for missing her next shift but couldn't do much about it now but shoot a text to her friend to cover her.

One of the men came to the direction of the restroom and came inside to check. The other stood guard against the door to let no one else in.

Asami heard the door open and came out of the stall. She walked up to the sink to wash her hands. Before she could turn the water on, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She could feel a thick cord wrapped around her throat choking her.

Korra followed the direction of the two guys seeing one standing guard in front of the woman's restroom. She ducked back and took out a quarter from her pocket. She flicked it hard across to his side to get his attention. Soon as he looked to his left, Korra hit him from behind with the bud of her gun knocking him unconscious.

In the restroom, the man tighten his grip around the cord strangler her to death.

Asami couldn't breath. She held her fingers around the cord trying to pull it back from her throat. She was starting to fade when she heard a faint pop and the cord loosen.

Korra shot the man in the side of the head with her silencer. She came up to him and kicked his gun away from his body.

Asami coughed vigorously trying to breath in the process. Looking up, she saw Korra putting her gun away holding her hand out to her.

Korra helped Asami to her feet and stopped when she saw the mark on her throat. She takes her scarf from around her neck and places it gently around Asami's to cover up the mark. "Let's go," she said taking her suitcase again leading the way.

 _ **-Take a rest as a friend-**_

Korra took Asami to a shitty motel to keep a low profile. She looked through the blinds to see if anyone suspicious was around. Closing them, she looked back at Asami who was still rubbing her throat. "I missed my deadline," Korra said taking a seat in a nearby chair. She eyed the floor momentarily before looking back at Asami who was sitting on the bed. "They won't stop coming until you're dead."

"I'll just go to the police," Asami answered as if it was a simple solution.

"No," Korra said with a frown on her face. She was upset by such an absurd response. "They'll kill you too. Zolt has everyone on his payroll," she said trying to make the situation clear.

Asami shared her own frown out of frustration. "Including you?"

Korra stared at Asami, not answering but was a bit upset by her assumption.

"You don't have to help me. I'm not worth all this," Asami said wanting to give her an out. "You can still leave."

Korra eyed her in a confused way before declining with the shake of her head. "No," she said standing up. She walked over to the side of the bed. "Get some rest. We're leaving early tomorrow," she said turning off the light.

Asami watched as Korra took a seat back over in the corner with her gun on her lap.

 _ **-As an old memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria-**_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _10 months ago._

 _The woman turned her head as she heard the noises Korra was making. She came to her side and pulled Korra up into a sitting position and saw the blood across her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked wiping the blood from Korra's lips._

 _Korra looked up at the woman clutching her side to stop the bleeding._

 _The woman pulled Korra's jacket open and saw the blood gushing between her fingertips. "Oh my god..." she said reaching for her phone. "I'm gonna call 911," she said ready to dial._

 _It took all of Korra's strength to grip her wrist to stop her. "No..."_

 _"I'm doctor. I can help you but you need to go to the hospital," She said dialing again._

 _Korra took her phone and ended the call soon as the operator spoke. "No police..." she said seeing the name Sato on her name tag. "Please..." she said before passing out._

 _"Hello? Hello?! Hey! Wake up!" Asami said shaking Korra lightly. She took out a thick gauze pad from her bag and pressed it firmly against her wound. She flagged down a cab and got Korra inside. She gave the man the address to her building._

 _Asami rumbled through Korra's pockets to find some identification. The only thing she found was a gun. Asami knew she should call the police. That she should report this, but she didn't. She couldn't. She had to save her._

 _She got her up to her apartment and dragged her over to her bed. She carefully stripped her down to her underwear to make sure there were no other wounds on her. With the heat on blast, Asami set up her equipment she had, sterilized the area, and took out the bullet. She heard Korra groan in agony knowing how much pain she had to be in considering she didn't have any anesthesia._

 _Asami made sure to keep her hydrated due to her blood lost. It wasn't enough where she would die from it. After stitching her up, she waited for this mysterious woman to wake up._

 _ **-Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach. As I want you to be-**_

Waking up before Asami did, Korra rented a car and got some coffee and breakfast for the road. She came back inside of the motel room to see the woman still sound asleep. Despite the attempt on her life, she was knocked out.

Korra came to the side of her bed and leaned down. She got a good look at the sleeping beauty. Raising her hand, Korra brushed Asami's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Hey..." she said giving her a light shake to her shoulder. Korra stood back up and placing her food on the side dresser for her to see. "Time to go."

Asami started to stir opening her eyes to see Korra. She wasn't alarmed by the sight of her but more relieved than anything. "Okay," she said sitting up slowly.

Both of them left the motel 20 minutes later. Korra drove Asami out of state and to a safe house near Omashu. It took them nearly nine hours to get there. Korra parked behind the house and got out. Asami followed her inside.

Korra turned on the lights and placed Asami's suitcase down. She took out her gun and checked each room of the house. Asami waited by the door until Korra came back. "It's clear," she said heading into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge to see if anything edible was there.

"I'll go into town in a few pick up some things for you-"

"How long will I be staying here?" Asami interrupted.

Korra closed the fridge and came up to Asami. "This is only temporary but I need you to stay here for the time being," she said walking past her and toward the hall closet. She took a gun that was taped to the ceiling and checked if it still had bullets. Walking back to Asami, Korra took her wrist and placed the gun in the palm of her hand. She then took a card from her back pocket and held it up for her to see.

It had a white lotus flower on one side and a number on the other. "If I'm not back in 24 hours call this number and say 'Avatar.' That's all you have to say," she said since it was a code word. "The Lotus will get here and help you soon as possible," she said ready to walk back through the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Asami asked placing the gun down on a nearby table.

Korra stopped in her tracks and said, "finish this," while looking over her shoulder at Asami.

Asami rushed Korra from behind and hugged her.

Korra stood there with her hand on the door knob feeling the tight embrace around her stomach. She raised her free hand up and touched Asami's.

"Come back..." Asami whispered in Korra's ear.

Korra stood there with her forehead pressing to the side of the door frame. She didn't want to make any promises but said, "I will."

 _ **-As a trend, as a friend-**_

Zolt Sr. was hosting and participating in a poker game underneath his club. Some members of his crew and close friends were seated. He was about to set his cards on the table to finish the game when a loud pop was heard outside the door followed by a thud. Some guys got up raising their guns toward the door ready for whomever was on the other side of it.

The door creaked open half way with no one in sight. A smoke bomb was tossed a few seconds later. The men started to shoot in the direction of the doorway. They stopped once the smoke was becoming too dense to breath. The masked figure picked up the doorman's machine gun and came inside of the room shooting everyone in sight.

Zolt got one in the leg collapsing to his knees. He started to crawl away to a nearby door for safety. He got inside and closed it shut with his good leg. He could hear screams behind the door with shell casings dropping on the floor until everything was silent. Only thing that could be heard was footsteps coming toward the hall closet.

He patted his pants looking for his gun only to realize he dropped it once he was shot. He crawled back further into the closet hoping to not be seen.

The door opened with the assailant raising their gun in Zolt's direction. They pulled off their mask relieving their face to him.

"A woman?" Zolt said in disbelief.

Korra stood there with a blank expression on her face. "You know what's ironic," she said cocking the gun back. "You being in the same place as your son," she said shooting him in the head. She thought about it and shook her head at the thought. "Or was it a pun."

 _ **-As an old memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria-**_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _10 months ago._

 _Korra wakes up feeling groggy. She pulls herself up slowly only to stop when the sharp pain in her side comes back again. "Fuck.." she said laying back in an uncomfortable position. Looking around the room, Korra didn't recognize where she was. She pulled back the covers and saw she was in different clothes._

 _"You're awake," Asami said coming into the bedroom with a bowl of soup._

 _Korra attempted to sit up once again only to groan from the pain._

 _Asami placed the bowl of soup down on the bedside table. "Careful," Asami warned placing her hand on her shoulder. "You'll pop your stitches," she said sitting down next to Korra's side. "May I?" she asked, wanting to raise up her shirt._

 _Korra eyed her suspiciously but gave her a nod to proceed._

 _Asami flashed a small smile and carefully raised up her shirt to get a good look at the bandage. Little spots of blood were on the gauze. Asami pulled her bag from underneath the bed and opened it up. She took out a gauze, cleaning solution, and a cloth. "I need to change your dressing," she said getting up to go wash her hands again._

 _Korra waited despite her paranoia telling her to run. Her instincts told her this woman wasn't a threat but still kept her guard up._

 _Asami came back into the room placing a pair of light purple gloves on. She sat back by Korra's side and slowly peeled off the tape from the gauze. She looked at the area and began to clean it again. "It's looking good but you still have a very serious wound here," she said dabbing the area lightly with a soft washcloth. She looked up and saw Korra looking down at what she was doing. She wondered about this mysterious woman who laid in her bed for the past two nights._

 _Korra looked up at Asami seeing her watching her. Asami looked away and finished cleaning the area and lightly patting it dry before bandaging it again. "You'll need to change it every 5 to 8 hours especially when little specs of blood are shown or its leaking any fluids," she said showing Korra the old gauze that was on her previously._

 _"Thanks," Korra said ready to get up._

 _"Oh no you don't," Asami said placing her hands on Korra's shoulders, pushing her back down. She gave Korra a serious look and said, "that night I found you. You were bleeding from a gunshot wound to the stomach. Even as you were fading in and out of consciousness you wouldn't let me take you to the hospital. Kept saying 'no police'... why is that?" she asked hoping to get an answer._

 _Korra shook her head no not wanting to answer her questions. "I gotta go," she said trying to get up again. The stinging sensation came back again causing Korra to lay back down._

 _Asami placed the rest of her things back in her medical bag before taking out a bottle of pills. "For the pain," she said raising it so Korra could see. Korra reached for it only for Asami to take it from her reach. "First you tell me how this happen to you?"_

 _Korra eyed her with a look of frustration only for it to subside with the shake of her head. "Can't."_

 _Asami knew it was a long shot but had to ask. "Then at least tell me your name," she asked with the look of worry on her face._

 _Korra could see it but didn't react to it. Instead she remained silent hoping the doc would get the picture._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Asami knew she wouldn't get an answer. She handed Korra the pills and told her there was soup on the side dresser if she was hungry._

 _Before Asami left the room, Korra sat up and said, "thank you."_

 _Asami looked back at her with a nod of her own. "I'll go get you some water."_

 _ **-When I swear that I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun-**_

"They're what?" The gray haired man shouted over the phone. "We'll find out who did it!" he said slamming the phone down. He huffed and puffed trying to get his breathing under control. He heard a knock on the door and waved it off. "Not now Candice," he said ignoring his secretary.

Korra came inside of the room closing the door shut behind her. "She's on a little break."

The old man shot up in his seat quickly pulling out a gun from his side draw.

"Why do you need that?" Korra said pointing at the gun. She slowly walked up to his desk and stopped in front of the chair. "I don't have a gun," she said opening up her jacket. She turned around for him to see she was clean before taking a seat.

The old man stood up slowly aiming his gun at Korra's head. "You came here to kill me."

Korra shrugged her shoulders reaching for a pen in the cup holder on his desk. "Not unless you provoke me," she said twirling it around her fingers. "I came here to ask you to call off the hit on Asami Sato."

"Our client has paid very good money to see every single person responsible for his son's death dead," He made clear with the strain of anger in his voice.

"There is no client anymore," Korra said casually. "So call off the hit."

The old man realized Korra was the one who attacked Zolt's club an half an hour ago. "No," he said refusing to spite her.

Korra stared at him for a very long time without blinking. Once she did, a chuckle escaped her lips. She stood up slowly with the man pointing the gun at her head again. "Now you ticked me off," she said making her way around the desk. He pulled the trigger to shoot her right in the head, only for no bullets to come out. "I took them out days ago," she said grabbing him and shoving him in the chair. She held him by his necktie balling it around her fist.

"You see this," she said holding up the pen. "This is the same pen I signed my life over to you with. Now. You'll give it back ten fold." With those last words, Korra stabbed him in the throat and dragged the pen down across his neck slicing it open. Blood sprayed all over his desk and on to the floor instantly killing him. Korra backed away and left the room without any remorse.

 _ **-Memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria. And I don't have a gun-**_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _10 months ago._

 _Korra wakes up early and starts to get dressed. She takes the bottle of pills and places it in her back pocket. She looked over at the door hoping Asami wasn't awake. Once she was finished, she walked out of the bedroom seeing the woman asleep on the couch._

 _Korra came up to her and watched her as she slept. She leaned down closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you..." she whispered._

 _Asami woke up an hour later. She stretched out on the couch like a cat. Opening her eyes, she saw a note on the coffee table that said Doc. Flipping it over it read: Thanks. I owe you one - K._

 _Sighing, Asami knew she was long gone but was grateful to be of help. "Your welcome. K.." she said smiling at the note._

 _ **-When I swear that I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun-**_

Asami looked at the clock on the wall seeing it has been 24 hours. She took out her cell phone and called the number. It was picked up on the first ring. "Avatar," she said, hearing click sound and the dial tone. She hung up and sat there on the couch in confusion. She looked to the seat cushion next to her and picked up the gun Korra had left for her.

Ten minutes later, Men in suits surrounded the safe house. Guns in their hands ready to eliminate whoever was in the house. One signaled two to go by the front door. They nodded toward each other with one opening it up. Soon as the door was opened the whole house exploded.

Asami watched from a helicopter that was a safe distance away from the house.

The man who sat next to her had a white lotus patch on his uniform. "You're safe now," he said, looking back a head.

Korra came to the location given to her on her phone. It took her all night but she got there in the morning. She pulled up to the front of the house and got out. She had a fresh pair of clothing on after ditching the blood stain one she had on previously.

Walking up the steps, Korra cautiously knocked on the front door waiting for an answer.

A few seconds later, Asami opened up the door seeing Korra's face. She pulled Korra into a tight hug. "You came back…."

Korra held her tightly in her arms with a small smile forming on her lips. "I told you I would," she said feeling Asami pull back.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Korra leaned forward with Asami meeting her halfway. Both their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Korra stepped forward into the house closing the door behind her with her lips still attached to Asami's.

 _ **-Memoria, memoria-**_

As they kissed, Korra thought on how she ended up here- beginning with the night she got shot.

 _ **Flashback:**_ _10 months ago._

 _Korra came from the back of the night club waiting for her friend Wu. She heard a noise behind the dumpster and walked toward it wondering if he was already there. "Wu?" Korra said approaching the dumpster._

 _Two men came from behind the dumpster getting their clothes together. "Shit I'm sorry," Korra apologized about to leave until she recognized one of the men. "Zolt?" she said realizing it was the old man's son._

 _Before she could react in time, the man took out his gun and shot her in the stomach. Korra fell back taking out her own gun. The man who was with Zolt Jr. screamed running down the opposite end of the alley. Zolt bolted away from the scene leaving Korra to die._

 _ **Flash Back:**_ _A month ago._

 _Korra found Zolt Jr. coming out a regular bar this time. He was drunk off his ass. He flipped off his friends as a car pulled up to his side._

 _"My Uber is here you pricks!" he said getting in the back of Korra's car._

 _Korra drove off and headed in the opposite direction of where Zolt Jr. wanted to go. "Where the fuck are you going?" he asked not recognizing the buildings._

 _"You'll see," Korra said bringing him in an empty parking lot. She pulled out her gun and turned around shooting him repeatedly in the stomach. She got out of the car she stole and walked off._

 _Zolt was bleeding out but manage to call 911. When they didn't get an answer they found his location through his phone._

 _He was rushed to the hospital where Asami was on call that night. She tried everything she could to save his life but couldn't. He flat-lined with in minutes._

 _ **Flash Back:**_ _A week ago._

 _When Korra heard that Zolt Sr. was using their services, she made sure they didn't know it was her. Then she found out Asami was the only person being blamed for his son's death. Out of all the hospitals they could have took him too, it was the one on her route. Since the real culprit wasn't found, Zolt was out for blood. Even if it was from an innocent woman. Korra knew she had to protect her._

 **Present.**

Korra broke off their kiss with her hands still on Asami's waist. "I have to tell you something. It's a bit of a long story," she said gesturing for them to sit on the couch. Asami followed and sat next to Korra.

Not sure where to begin, Korra looked into Asami's green eyes and sighed, "I guess I should start by telling you my name," she said feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Its Korra Jīngshén. Former member of the White Lotus," she said feeling a bit awkward at the way this was coming out.

It had been a long time coming but she was ready to lay it all out on the line. It was the least she could do for the woman who saved her life. "Everything that's happen to you is because of me. I killed Zolt's son because he shot me that night you found me," she explained unable to make eye contact. She looked down at the space between them and felt like this was the last time they would see each other.

Looking up, Korra forced herself to look her in the eye. "I know I didn't allow to call the police that night. If you do now. I won't stop you," she said ready to take responsibility for the things she did that put Asami in this predicament.

It was all starting to make sense the more Korra explained. Asami couldn't believe all this happened because of her. Her world being flipped upside down in a span of days. She looked away from Korra to gather her thoughts. It was all over the place but one thing was clear. "You protected me..." Asami said looking back at Korra. "Even though you didn't have too. You did it anyway," she said with a faint smile.

Korra was looking at her with a confused expression. She was expecting some form of rage or panic to be shown but this was something entirely new. "You're not upset... or afraid of me?" she questioned with a puzzled look.

Asami thought on her question and looked at Korra with a calm expression. "If I wanted to call the police I could have that night," she said reaching for Korra's hand. "You saved my life. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Korra said sternly squeezing her hand slightly.

"Then I guess we're even. Korra," Asami smugly put with a smile. She knew Korra would have said the same thing., in order to dismiss it she beat her to the punch.

Korra realized what she did and chuckled with a small smile. "I guess we are."

Asami leaned forward closing the gap between them with their lips meeting again.


End file.
